


Washing Eve's Curls

by killingg_eve



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Hair Washing, Soft tbh, curly hair, devacurl, i can't even shower without thinking of villaneve, i love them, tender tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:14:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26166202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killingg_eve/pseuds/killingg_eve
Summary: Villanelle helps Eve wash her hair. It's not as simple as washing her own, but she is mesmerized by the experience.----I have curly hair (very similar to Sandra Oh's), and I started thinking about Villaneve while I was washing my hair (? I'm fine...). I was inspired by what it would look like for Villanelle to help Eve with this process. I also realized that a lot of people don't know how to wash curly hair, so it might be a cool thing to share.Please enjoy x
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 9
Kudos: 110





	Washing Eve's Curls

“Okay, what do we do next?” Villanelle says, clearly still nervous that she doesn’t know how this all works—and usually, she knows everything.

“Um,” Eve says, lost for a moment at the thought of how close they are, and about what it’s like to have someone’s warmth beside her in the shower. “So, I am going to flip my hair over. We have to take a lot of conditioner and use it to get the tangles out of my hair.”

Eve is nervous to share this. Isn’t it so odd? She never cared when she did it by herself, but it felt vulnerable to explain the lengthy process to Villanelle.

Villanelle is patient. She doesn’t have any sarcastic remarks. It seems like she just wants to get it right.

Eve puts her hands on Villanelle’s shoulders and can’t help but smile when she feels the warmth of Villanelle’s skin under her hands. She guides Villanelle to switch places with her. This way, Villanelle is under the shower head. Eve needs to be away from the water during this part, which is why it’s her least favorite.

Villanelle enjoys her soak in the hot water. She had been a little bit cold on the other side, and it would’ve been worse, if Eve wasn’t there to keep her warm.

Villanelle takes the conditioner bottle and turns it upside down. “How much?” she asks, hovering so Eve will take the hint and put her hands out.

“Honestly, about this much,” Eve says, drawing a circle around the majority of her palm.

“Wow,” Villanelle says, but it’s not a judgmental type of surprise.

After enough of the conditioner has been emptied onto Eve’s hands, she runs it through her hair from the roots, all the way to the ends of her hair.

“I’m going to flip my head over, towards you,” Eve says.

She does this, and Villanelle wants to start helping right away, but she waits for instructions.

Eve splays all her fingers out and starts to run her fingers through her hair. She moves from roots to ends, still, but now it’s easier because gravity is on her side.

When her hair is less jumbled together and more like individual curls, she focuses on the details of every curl. She has to run her fingers through each of them until all of the stray hairs are gathered on her hand, making the curls really smooth and free of tangles.

“Can—” Villanelle doesn’t know what to say, but she doesn’t want to miss out.

“If you want to. I would understand if you don’t want to.”

Villanelle moves quickly, now that she has permission. She gently runs her own fingers through the hair that is closest to her. She pays attention to how Eve does it, mirroring her movements. She is careful because she doesn’t want to hurt Eve by pulling her hair. Villanelle is awestruck by how the curls look when they are neat. They’re like perfect spirals, and she can see how much they thrive when they have a lot of moisture.

It feels nothing short of delightful. Villanelle is being so attentive as she runs her fingers through one layer of her hair at a time. It feels nice whenever her fingertips brush against Eve’s scalp.

Eve notices how many loose hairs Villanelle is collecting and throwing on the shower floor, and she feels embarrassed by how much hair comes off during this process, as opposed to girls who use a hairbrush and never having to deal with the individual hairs.

“If it’s gross, you can stop . . . I won’t be offended,” Eve tries.

“What’s gross?” Villanelle genuinely doesn’t understand.

“There are so many pieces of hair and I know it’s so nasty. I always just throw them away, as soon as possible, so nobody has to see them, except me. Niko hated it when we first got married and I . . .” (she feels bad talking about Niko to Villanelle _ever_ , so she stops.)

Villanelle pauses. “Did he tell you to hide them?”

“I mean, he didn’t say it quite like that, but yeah.”

“Eve. There’s nothing to hide about this. You’re just washing your hair. Everyone has to do it, even _Niko_ ” (she can’t help but scoff when saying his name, especially if he made Eve feel like her incredible hair was something gross).

It’s clear that Eve still doesn’t feel quite right because she laughs, then gets a little bit quiet.

“Eve,” Villanelle says, “your hair is the most beautiful. And soft! I love how it feels when there’s water. It is always beautiful,” Villanelle sucks in some air, “I remember when I met you in that bathroom, and then I went home and made a drawing of you and your hair. It was horrible! It was nothing like this.” Villanelle runs her palm through the side of Eve’s hair.

Eve is still working at the parts that are closest to her face. “Thank you, that’s . . .” (she can’t even find the words for the tenderness that was just conveyed to her.)

Villanelle finds a few curls that are twisted together and tries to move three of her fingers through them, but gets stuck.

“Sorry!” she gasps. “Does that hurt, Eve?”

Eve giggles, even though she knows Villanelle can’t see her face because all of her hair is in the way. “It’s okay, it doesn’t hurt me.”

Villanelle removes her hand. Eve finds the place where she had been stuck. She picks up the whole section of hair and frees one curl at a time, and it’s clear that they’re easy to unravel from each other, when you pick them up instead of running your hand straight through.

Villanelle is mesmerized by this. When Eve is done, her hair is nearly perfect. All of the curls are defined and not ill-shaped from extra hairs or tangles. Villanelle can’t help but pick up a curl and squish it with her thumb, feeling how the conditioner makes it soft, like the finest silk she’s ever touched.

“Can I flip my hair back up?” Eve asks, because it _does_ suck to have your head tipped over for a long time, whenever she has to do this.

“Yes,” Villanelle says.

Eve gathers all of her hair and prepares to bring herself upright. She doesn’t want to hit Villanelle with her hair in this process. She flips her hair back over, pleased when she doesn’t hit Villanelle.

Villanelle can’t stop staring at Eve’s hair. Of course, it’s not as voluminous when it’s wet, but all the curls are so perfect. She picks one of them up again, unaware that Eve is looking at her face.

Eve is endeared by this. It seems that nobody has ever (or will ever) love her hair as much as Villanelle does.

Eve reaches for Villanelle’s hand, the one that is holding a ringlet curl. She takes more and more of Villanelle’s hand until Villanelle drops the curl and looks up to Eve’s eyes.

Eve puts her arms around Villanelle’s shoulders, and Villanelle puts her arms around Eve’s back.

“What you said before,” Eve says, looking into the other woman’s eyes, “was the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me.” She hugs Villanelle closer so that they will both be warm. “Thank you for saying all of that.”

“Eve, I love you.” Villanelle’s eyes are sparkling.

Eve leans up to kiss Villanelle. It’s a passionate kiss, and both of them can taste the water vapor and smell the coconut from Eve’s conditioner.

They still have a few things to do; Eve has to rinse her hair and put two types of gel in it, but she knows that Villanelle will stay in the shower with her for as long as it takes to finish.

**Author's Note:**

> They're soft bb's 🥺
> 
> Come and chat with me over on [Twitter](http://twitter.com/killingg_eve) and [Tumblr](http://killingg-eve.tumblr.com), if you'd like.


End file.
